New Beginnings
by greysanna
Summary: What happens when a crying JJ shows up at Emily's doorstep at midnight with her son...Will it bring the closer...or push them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I've been wanting to write a story about this because I happen to think it's an important topic.**

 **So I don't mind Will at all, but for this particular story he is the bad guy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the storyline. Characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **-AJ**

 **jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

A loud knock woke Emily up from her little nap. She wondered who could be bothering and why in the world they would be. She was stressed enough with what happened at the compound with Cyrus, she didn't want anyone to bother her at all. Her mindset immediately changed when she saw JJ standing at her door with a sleeping Henry in her arms.

"JJ what are you doing here…it's midnight sweetheart." Emily said concerned the term of endearment slipping out unnoticed. Emily would never admit it but she was in love with Jennifer Jareau and had always been.

"Em can Henry and I stay here tonight? I can't be at home." JJ asked. Emily could tell she was holding back tears.

"Yes of course Jayje. You don't ever have to ask. I moved Henry's bed into the spare bedroom so he had his own room. You can sleep in the guest bedroom. It's practically yours anyway JJ. How about you go sit down, make yourself comfortable and I'll go lay the little one down." Emily suggest before JJ reluctantly handed Henry to Emily.

Emily walked down the hallway with Henry in her arms and his overnight bag over her shoulder. She didn't know why JJ came crying to her house but she was going to kill whoever made her feel this way. She had a pretty good idea who it was too.

Once Emily carefully placed Henry in his bed and gave him his stuffed sloth she closed the door and braced herself for whatever storm was about to come.

When she reached the living room she found JJ staring into the abyss while nursing a cup of steaming coffee. God, she is beautiful is all Emily could think to herself before gaining the courage to approach her.

"Jayje." Emily said gently as she approached as to not startle the Agent sitting on her couch in the middle of the night.

"Oh hey Em sorry I didn't mean to space out like that. I can make you a cup coffee so you won't get mad." Emily was taken aback by JJ's words. Why was she apologizing for getting lost in thought? Why was she volunteering to make her coffee so she wouldn't get mad?

"JJ you have nothing to apologize for, and I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? You're entitled to your thoughts JJ." Emily told her gently placing her hand on JJ's shoulder before pulling away when JJ flinched.

"JJ what's wrong? Don't lie to me either. You showed up here with your son and two overnight bags. You flinched when I touched your shoulder. You apologized for thinking and offered to make me coffee so I wouldn't be mad. JJ please tell me the truth Jennifer." JJ looked up at the use of her given name and saw nothing but love in Emily's eyes.

Without thinking JJ launched herself at Emily until their lips met. When Emily pulled away first JJ started to freak out that she made more of a mess of everything.

"Emily I'm sorry please don't hate me I'll do whatever you want just please Emily don't hurt me. I'm sorry for not asking permission." JJ said sobbing. Emily took JJ into her arms before starting her little speech.

"JJ, first of all I would never ever hurt you. I would rather hurt myself first. Second, we are going to talk about why you are so afraid right now but I need to ask you something. Okay? Did you mean that… the kiss I mean." Emily asked truly hoping the answer was yes.

"I did Em. I've always wanted to that honetly. I love you Emily Prentiss." JJ said.

"I love you too Jennifer Jareau." Emily said before lovingly kissing JJ again.

"Can we talk about why you're here?" Emily asked

"No better time than the present I suppose." JJ chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Emily gently touched her knee urging her to continue, glad that she didn't flinch this time.

"Will he um he raped me Em. Not just tonight, it's happened before." JJ stopped when she felt Emily's grip tighten on her knee.

"Oh god I'm sorry Em. I didn't want it I promise." JJ said scared that Emily's anger was towards her.

"I'm not angry at you I promise, I'm angry at Will." Before she could continue she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What the hell." Emily said before heading over to the door.

Who she was only made her madder.

"What do you want William?" Emily asked in her Agent Prentiss voice. This caught JJ attention and she walked over to the door.

"What do you think you're doing here?" JJ asked Will while subtly putting her hand on Emily's back to calm her.

Will didn't miss this or the fact that Emily was standing protectively in front of JJ.

"Are you sleeping with her Jennifer? Already. You left me an hour ago. Stupid dyke." After Will's little he had, had enough and walked into the room pushing JJ to floor before Emily could react. There was a loud bang and Henry came down the stairs seeing his father on top of his mother with his hands around her throat. He then saw his Aunt Emmy trying to pull his daddy of his mommy. He started crying when he saw the tears of his mother and aunt.

"Aunt Emmy why is Daddy hurting Mommy." Henry asked scared for his mom.

"Henry, go upstairs to your room, lock the door, and don't come out until your Mommy or I come and get you okay? Go." Henry nodded to his Aunt's response and ran back up the stairs.

Emily finally managed to get Will off of JJ and immediately handcuffed him.

"William LaMontagne you're under arrest for the assault, attempted murder of a federal agent, rape, domestic abuse, and breaking and entering. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" Emily asked before throwing him up against a wall and grabbing JJ's cuffs off the floor and cuffing him to the table. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"This is SSA Emily Prentiss I need backup at this location and an ambulance. Please contact our team at the Behavioral Analysis Unit as well." She said before laying the phone on the ground and crawling over to JJ.

"JJ are you okay? What hurts?" Emily asked.

Emily grabbed JJ's hand when she saw her struggling for air and brought it to her chest.

"Jennifer focus on my breathing sweetheart. Focus on my breathing." Emily urged JJ. She was satisfied when she realized her technique was successful in getting JJ to calm down and start breathing regularly.

At that moment the team came through the door and took in the scene. Emily was hovering over JJ who was lying on the ground with bruising already starting to form on her neck. Will was handcuffed to the table with a smug look on his face.

"You stupid bast-" Derek Morgan began as he made way over to Will.

"Derek stop he's not worth it. Just get him out of my house and sight." Emily said putting a hand up from stopping Derek. He did as he was told and just un-cuffed Will from the table and led him to the police car outside.

"Hey Emily the ambulance is here. JJ can you walk?" Hotch asked his two agents who were still on the floor. JJ nodded and started to stand with Emily's support.

"Hey Jen, Hotch is going to take you to the ambulance, and I'm going to go get Henry." Emily said nodding to Hotch. At the mention of her son, JJ turned to Emily frightened.

"He saw some of it, but he's up in his room waiting for me." Emily said before squeezing JJ's shoulders and heading up stairs to get the, probably, scared little boy.

Emily made her way up the stairs and knocked on the spare bedroom's door.

"Henry it's me, Emmy, you can come out now. It's okay I promise, you're safe." Emily said before slowly opening the door to find a crying Henry curled up into a ball on his bed. Emily rushed over to him and picked him up.

"Oh sweet boy. It's okay it's all over now, I promise. Let's go see your mommy. Do you want to do that?" She asked the boy already starting to pick him up when she felt his little head nod into her shoulder.

Emily made her way down the stairs and made it to the ambulance just before they closed the doors.

"Wait I'm coming with you. This is Agent Jareau's son." Emily said to the paramedic. He just nodded.

"Henry." Was all JJ said when she saw her son before reaching out to hug him and give him a kiss.

"Mommy why was Daddy hurting you?" Henry asked breaking both women's hearts because he sounded so innocent.

"Your Daddy is a very bad man Henry." Was all JJ could say that would make sense to Henry.

"But Daddy said that if I didn't tell you that he was hurting me at night then he wouldn't hurt you." Henry said tears falling down his face.

Emily and JJ looked at each other before JJ's eyes rolled back in her head and the monitor went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this was supposed to be a one-shot and as you can see that is no longer the case. I had** **this** **in mind and I** **couldn't** **put the story of any longer. For** **those of you that read my other story I will still be continuing that as well.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the storyline. Characters belong to respective owners.**

 **-AJ**

"She's going into shock." The paramedic said before he got the AED out and shock JJ.

"No no no no no Jen. You fight you better fight. Fight for us, fight for Henry." Emily pleaded with the lifeless form that was Jennifer Jareau.

After the second shock JJ's eyes snapped opened and she looked around frantically. Emily grabbed her hand quickly realizing what she was searching for. Someone that was there with her.

"I'm here. Henry's here. You're okay Jen." Emily told her squeezing her hand assuring JJ she was there.

"Ma'am we are at the hospital. I'm going to need you and the boy to get out first so we can get Agent Jareau into an examination room." The paramedic said.

Emily just nodded before she shifted Henry so she could get out of the ambulance easily.

Once she was out they rushed JJ to a room all the while she was screaming for Emily and Henry.

Emily rushed after her with the crying boy on her hip the whole time. She was stopped by a nurse right outside JJ's room.

"Ma'am you can't go in there yet. I'm sorry." The nurse said before leading Emily to a chair.

"Emily." Her head shot up when she heard her name being called by none other than Penelope Garcia.

"Hey PG, umm…" Was all Emily could say when she was her friend. When Henry shifted in her lap to acknowledge his Aunt she remembered what he said in the ambulance and decided to talk to him now.

"Pen can you wait here incase they come out and call me immediately. I have to go talk to Henry." Luckily with the situation her wanting to talk to Henry without people getting worried.

"Okay yea go ahead. Make sure the little one is okay." Garcia said before taking Emily's seat when she got up.

Emily made her way over to an empty hallway before setting Henry down.

"Hey slugger do you remember what you said in the ambulance." Emily asked trying not to imagine the worst. Henry simply nodded.

"How did your Daddy hurt you? He can't hurt you or your Mommy anymore so you can tell me sweet boy. I promise." Emily said keeping her emotions at bay as best as possible.

"Every time mommy was away catching the bad guys, Daddy would come in my room at night and take my pants off." Henry said before stopping and looking at Emily.

Emily let her tears fall and boiled with anger. She enveloped Henry into a hug.

"Go on sweetie. I'm not mad I'm promise." Emily told him rubbing his back.

"He would make me um lick his pee and touch it and he would do the same to my pee. Then he told me not to tell mommy or he would hurt her real bad. He took a video of him hurting mommy and showed it to be so I would keep the secret and then took a video of me when he was hurting me." Henry said breaking into sobs.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry but your Daddy will never ever hurt you or your mommy again." Emily said trying to sooth him.

"Emmy will you ever hurt me like Daddy did?" Henry asked truly terrified. Emily's heart broke at the little boys fears.

"No buddy, I will never hurt you like that. I promise." Emily said picking the little boy up just as her phone rang.

"Hey PG." Emily greeted.

"Okay we are on our way. Can you watch the little man?" She asked over the phone as she made her way back to the waiting room with Henry.

She hung up when Garcia said she would.

Once Emily got back to the waiting room she handed Henry to Garcia and headed towards JJ's room. Before she opened the door she took a deep breath and then walked in.

"Hey Jayje." Emily said smiling at JJ. For what she had been through the past twenty-four hours she seemed rather calm and okay.

"Come here." JJ pleaded with Emily. Emily didn't have to be told twice though and went to JJ's side and grabbed her hand. Emily was surprised when JJ tugged on her hand bringing Emily down to meet JJ's lips with hers.

"Mmmm you seem to be in an rather okay mood, my love." Emily said and smiled at JJ's smile. The term of endearment didn't go unnoticed by JJ and she welcomed it.

"Yea I am." JJ said smiling and closing her eyes in contentment for the short moment. Emily hated to ruin the moment but she knew she had to end it because she needed permission to search JJ's house. Emily knew Will didn't have a secondary locations and he would probably keep his videos somewhere close so he could relive the moment.

"JJ do you remember what Henry said in the ambulance?" Emily said squeezing JJ's hand in support.

"Oh god. Did you talk to him? Please tell me you did?" JJ pleaded just wanting to get the conversation over with so she could be with her son.

"I did. Jennifer, Will molested Henry every time we were gone on a case." Emily said almost so fast that if you weren't listening you would have missed it.

"Oh my god Em." JJ said staring at Emily hoping she was lying.

"Jennifer I also know I wasn't the first time he raped you. He took a video one time and showed it to Henry." Emily paused to let the information sink in with JJ.

"What no, no, no, no, no, no Emily don't watch that please." JJ said not wanting Emily to see her in that situation.

"I won't. He showed them to Henry and told him that if he told you about the molesting he would hurt you again. He also videotaped himself molesting Henry. Jayje I need permission to search your house." Emily skipping to the point.

"Yes please do, but please stay here Emily and have PG bring Henry to me because I know she's out there with him. You wouldn't leave him with anyone not on the team. Have the boys search the house. Not you. I can't have you finding that stuff. Please Em." JJ pleaded with Emily.

"Okay I won't but tell em how often he raped you Jen. I won't watch the video's and I won't ask for details, I just need to know how many times." Emily asked her.

"Every time we got back from a case, no matter the time. He was always so rough it hurt so bad Em. This time was the worst. Em I didn't want it I swear." JJ cried to Emily.

"I know sweetheart I know you didn't want it. I believe you." Emily tried to comfort her.

JJ sobbed and Emily just held her so JJ could cry into her shoulder.

"I want my son Emily." Was all JJ said when she calmed down.

"Okay I'll go get him." Emily said before making her way towards the door.

"NO." JJ shouted before continuing, "Just call PG, please stay here."

"Okay." Emily said before pulling out her phone and hit the appropriate speed dial.

"Hey PG…yea she's okay… can you bring Henry…yea she just wants her son for now." JJ only heard Emily's half of the conversation and was glad to hear that Penelope was bringing her, her son.

A couple moments later the door opened with Henry launching himself towards his mother.

"Hey LoveBug." JJ said hugging her son. Tears slowly falling.

Emily watched the scene unfolding in front of her and didn't understand how someone could hurt these two beautiful, sweet, kind, and loving people.

Emily gently grabbed Garcia's arm and led her into the hallway.

"Okay I'm going to make a call and you have to hear it okay?" Emily said seriously gauging Garcia's confused look. The technical analyst just nodded her head.

Emily pulled out her phone and dialed SSA Hotchner's number.

"Hey Hotch it's Emily…no everything is not okay…We need a warrant for JJ's house and all electronics in the house and belonging to Will, we have JJ's permission…Will has raped JJ years and has molested Henry for years as well…I know…Henry said he taped it…Will showed Henry his mother being raped so he would keep quiet…JJ doesn't want me watching the video's or searching the house, she wants you guys doing that." Emily said before hanging up and meeting the eyes of the petrified women that was Penelope Garcia.

"Pen…" Was all Emily got out before Garcia all but fell into her arms.

"The boys need you incase there is anything online. I don't know what Henry means by Will taping it exactly." Emily told Henry scared of what could be online or on Will's computer.

Garcia slowly made her way out of the hospital after gently hugging Emily.

Emily then entered the room once again and what she saw made her heart well but also break.

Henry was in his mother's arms, sleeping with dried tears tracks on his little cheeks. JJ was staring blankly at the wall while keeping a tight grip on her only son.

"Jen, the boys are on their way to your house now. We are going to nail him. I promise, I will move mountains to make sure he pays for hurting you two." Emily said confidently making her way over to JJ.


End file.
